The use of a pair of rollers for forming various products is well known as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,583; 4,127,373 and 4,229,487, and wherein the material acted upon is in a raw or uncooked condition. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,373, coacting rollers are used to produce films of synthetic plastics or rubber materials; and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,583, for forming a carpet of a natural mulch material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,487, a cookie machine utilizes a pair of rollers for receiving therebetween cookie dough. One of the rollers is formed with a plurality of inverted cone shaped cavities, each of which is teflon coated to prevent the dough from sticking in the cavities. The other roller has a corrugated peripheral surface and functions as a feed roller to carry dough from a hopper for transfer into the cookie cavities. Excess dough is scraped from the cavities by a doctor blade. The shaped cookie dough is removed from the mold cavities by a conveyor belt having a resilient transfer drum at one end for pressing the conveyor belt against the cookie molds for removal from the roller cavities.
In the present invention press rollers form part of a particulate product forming unit so as to receive therebetween a processed or cooked flowable oleaginous product which is retained at the heat and pressure conditions under which it was processed until after discharge from between the rollers. The oleaginous product is formed into a particle size in the contact zone of the rollers, and self-ejected from the rollers on admission into the atmosphere.